1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally to stairway structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a stairway step assembly for use as an aid in climbing a stairway. The invention is particularly useful to elderly and handicapped users who have difficulty climbing a standard stairway due to the height or rise of the steps thereof The invention provides a means of quickly, economically, and safely altering the step arrangement of the standard stairway with minimal or no modification to the permanent structure of the stairway.
2. Background Information
In the past, various devices have been used and/or proposed to aid the elderly, handicapped and special needs individuals in climbing stairways or stairs. However, these devices have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, prior art devices are believed to be difficult and expensive to construct and deploy, lack adjustability, and require substantial modification to the existing stairway structure.
Despite the need in the art for a stairway climbing aid device or assembly which overcomes the disadvantages, shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stairway step assembly which serves as an aid in climbing the stairway. It is a further object of this invention to provide an assembly which is easy and inexpensive to construct and deploy, fully adjustable, and requires little or no modification to the existing stairway structure, and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.